Eu Odeio Amar Tanto Você
by Adne Wass
Summary: Sim, a unica garota que ele já tinha amado, fez ele sofrer, e o que eu posso dizer? Será esse o motivo de seu humor? Não sei, mais a GAROTA voltou, eu só torço para seus sentimentos não voltarem... REPOSTANDO


**1. Começando bem!**

Eram 6h00 da manhã, em uma quinta feira e o despertador já tocava desesperadamente naquele quarto onde tudo era da mais linda e perfeita cor ROSA.

Com muitíssima raiva a dona do quarto abre seus olhos esmeraldas e olha mortiferamente para o despertador, e em pensamento, o chingava de todo os nomes existentes e inexistentes, concluindo, ela o pega com suas mãos pálidas e o taca na parede.

-Maldito despertador estúpido – vocifera ela para o objeto inanimado que obviamente não a escuta e continua tocando. – Porra!

Com muito ódio em seu coração ela joga as cobertas para o lado, anda em passos rápido para a direção do seu amado, o pega, o olha mais irritada ainda e finalmente uma brilhante ideia lhe aparece.

- Vou arrancar seu coração, e você NUNCA mais tocara - e assim arranca suas pilhas e a ataca pela janela – Agora eu vou voltar a fazer o que eu nunca devia ter parado, voltar para minha cama e sonha com o...

- SAKURAAAAA! Acorda, você tem escola hoje! – grita uma voz no andar de baixo, que pelo o que parece esta subindo rapidamente as escadas indo em direção ao quarto da garota revoltada. – Hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula em sua nova escola, então é bom senhorita se apressar pois não irá querer causar uma má impressão em?

- Mãeeee, só mais cinco minutinhos – olha com uma cara de cachorro pidão – pleaseeee?

- Não vem com essa cara para mim não Sakura,vai logo tomar um banho, anda, anda.

A senhora que tinha olhos esmeraldas, cabelo de um rosa tão clarinho que quase chegava ao branco e de altura mediana olha para o objeto nas mãos de sua filha.

- Não acredito que você jogou outras pilhas pela janela, qual o seu problema em Sakura? Quando você chegar da escola eu quero isso com pilhas novamente – a menina abre a boca para rebater sua mãe – Não quero saber agora vai tomar banho logo garota.

- Mãe deixa eu dormir só mais um pouquinho? Por favor? Eu juro que vai ser tão rápido que a senhora nem vai notar.

" Que mulher mais chata, serio, não quero ir a essa escola de riquinho que minha mãe tanto encheu o saco para eu entrar " pensa a garota revoltada.

- Eu não vou falar novamente Sakura. É bom você levantar essa bunda da cama se não eu mesmo dou um jeito de isso acontecer – olhar mortal.

Bufando Sakura levanta calmamente de sua cama, passa as mãos pelo seu comprido cabelo cor de rosa, que ao contrario de sua mãe, é de um rosa escuro e chamativo, ela tenta a todo custo desembaraçá-lo enquanto caminha em direção do banheiro.

Com mais sono do que achava possível ela tira suas pantufas de coelhinho e seu pijama de oncinha sexy e entra no chuveiro.

" Maldita internet viciante, culpa desse mostro amado que eu estou tão cansada" pensa enquanto vai levando seus cabelos "Droga, eu realmente não queria ir para essa escola, maldita seja minha mãe"

Terminando de se banhar Sakura vai em direção do seu guarda roupa e veste o uniforme que sua mãe lhe comprou semana passada quando foi matricula-la no colégio. Este era composto de uma saia que batia um palmo acima dos joelhos, meias ate o joelho, sapato de boneca, blusinha com uma gravata e uma boina ridícula que nem a pau ela usaria, tudo na cor branco e preto.

Calmamente ela vai descendo as escadas e encontra sua mãe na cozinha, que lhe oferece um pedaço de bolo e café. Enquanto ela estava comendo sem presa nenhuma seus olhos percorrem a cozinha, até que chega no relógio, onde marcava 6h45, ela arregalha seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que se engasga com sua comida.

- Merda, vou chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia de aula, parabéns Sakura! – diz a garota enquanto corria para as escadas, pulando os degraus de dois em dois e entrando em seu quarto. – Cadê a escova? Escovaaaa? Cadê você? Merda, merda, merda, cadê essa maldita escova?

Ela olha para sua mesa de computador e la estava o que procurava, ela pega a escova de cabelo vai em direção do banheiro e começa a arrancar seus cabelos com a escola de tanta presa que tinha. Rapidamente escova os dentes, pega sua mochila que sua mãe deixou em cima da cama e corre para as escadas novamente pulando os degraus. Abre a porta da sala e já vai gritando:

- Tchau mãe. Ate mais tarde!

- Tchau filha! Boa aula.

" É querida mãe, boa aula mesmo, eu realmente vou precisar disso"

Sua nova escola era a dois quarteirões de sua nova casa. Sim alem de nova escola, era nova casa, nova cidade, nova literalmente tudo. Sua mãe foi simplesmente muito legal com ela, e graças a esse ato generoso de sua mãe de querer se mudar em pleno meio ano letivo ela teria que se virar em um lugar que nem mesmo conhecia, onde as pessoas já tinham seus grupos estúpidos formados e ela seria muito provavelmente excluída.

" Que merda de pensamentos positivos"

Chegando a escola ela via tudo deserto, sem nenhuma ser vivo no pátio com exceção de um grupinho de meninas que estavam no começo do corredor já andando em direção das salas. Ela corre para alcançar aquelas meninas.

- Oi ! Por favor, poderia me falar onde fica a sala no 3° ano A? – diz meio corada para uma menina que tinha cabelos em um tom muito gritante de vermelho.

A garota que estava em sua frente a olha de uma forma estranha, a medindo de cima a baixo e pensando quem seria essa nova aluna.

- Segunda sala da direita, não tem como errar! – falou em um tom debochada e soltando alguns risinho com suas amigas, e que infelizmente este ato passou despercebido por Sakura que lhe deu um sorriso.

- Ah! Muito obrigada – andando em direção que lhe foi apontada.

Ela já estava gostando desse escola, parecia ter pessoas simpáticas, e não como sua antiga onde a maioria eram pessoas esnobes.

Já a garota de cabelos estranhos vermelhos, que por sinal se chamava Karin, ria descontroladamente.

- Mais uma garotinha sonsa nesse lixo de escola!

- Não sei por que você falou a sala errada para ela Karin, a garora parece ser legal – falou uma das amigas de Karin.

- Deixa a rosadinha se virar – ri a menina.

Sakura inocentemente entra na sala que foi indicada pela garota dos cabelos vermelhos. Quando ela entra na sala sua coloração se altera para um vermelho puro, pois todos instantaneamente se viram para olha-la com certa curiosidade. Sakura vê um lugar vago no fundo da sala ao lado de um garoto que tinha uma beleza bastante elevado, com cabelos pretos e lisos, olhos ônix e a pele branquinha, ela anda em sua direção e senta na carteira.

- Eu nunca a vi nesta escola, você é nova? – pergunta o garoto com um grande sorriso

- Sim, prazer, meu nome é Haruno Sakura! – diz muito corada.

- Prazer Sakura, meu nome é Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. – fala com um tom de malicia

Sakura cora mais ainda pois o garoto parecia que a estava comendo com os olhos, a olhando com um meio sorriso malicioso e pensando no quanto aquela menina a sua frente era intrigantemente linda, de um forma simples e perfeita com o uniforme que todas as garotas usavam, seu lindo cabelo rosa que batia em sua cintura, seus olhos de um profundo verde esmeralda e seu corpo que continha curvas nos lugares certos.

Na sala entra um homem muito bonito, de uma estatura alta com cebelos pratiados e rebeldes, era um cara novo, e se apresentou para a turma com Professor Kakashi. Ele começou falando em como todos naquela sala iriam melhorar sua habilidade em Contabilidade empresarial.

Sakura achou estranho a matéria citada pelo professor, que até onde sabia não tinha em sua grade horária, afinal, ela era uma aluna no ensino médio, o máximo que teria envolvendo contas era matemática e física, o que já a deixava bastante nervosa pois era péssima com contas. Não era possível que nesta escola houvesse esse tipo de matéria. Ou seria? Já se sentindo mal ela se virou em direção de Itachi e lhe perguntou que ano que era aquele.

- Sakura, na verdade não estamos em ano algum, aqui é um cursinho intensivo para quem irá prestar vestibular para alguma faculdade. Por que esta me perguntando isso?

- Nada não, putz! Olha a hora! Eu tinha que estar na diretoria para pegar a matricula. – rapidamente ela levanta na sua carteira e vai andando em direção na saída da sala – Mais que merda – suspira baixinho a garota extremamente corada.

- Senhorita, onde pensa que esta indo? – pergunta o professor assim que percebe a movimentação da garota.

- É que eu esqueci de, de... – ela pensa em alguma saída – putz o que eu ia falar mesmo? – fala baixinho para si mesmo – Ah, de pegar a matricula, eu tenho que ir até a diretoria.

- A senhorita tem o intervalo todo para fazer isso – friamente ele a olhou.

- Mas sabe o que é professor... é que eu realmente preciso...

Kakashi a interrompe impacientemente falando que poderia ir, mas que fosse rápido para não atrapalhar a turma.

Ela com muito agilidade sai correndo da sala não sabendo onde poderia enfiar sua cabeça. Ela vai para o corredor e começa a andar sem nem saber onde estava indo, ate que de depara com um garoto bebendo água, ele era muito bonito, ate mais que o Itachi e com as mesmas características físicas que ele, só mudando o cabelo que em vez de liso era totalmente rebelde.

Sakura ficou o fitando por um longo tempo, tentando tomar coragem para ir falar com ele. Quando parou de beber água ele olhou diretamente para ela com um olhar gélido. Sakura que não ficou nem um pouco intimidada, mesmo com vergonha, começou a andar em sua direção.

O garoto já começou a falar para si mesmo:

- Ótimo, mais uma para o fan clube.

- Oi, eu sou a Sakura, sou nova aqui na escola, você poderia me informar onde fica a sala no 3° ano A?

- Hum – a olhou indiferente- sou dessa sala, eu te mostro onde é.

- Ah obrigada. A propósito, qual seu nome?

- Uchiha Sasuke- friamente falou para ela

- Ham, okay – a garota ficou sem palavras pelo modo estranho como ele agia com ela.

- Aqui esta Sakura – apontando a porta a sue frente.

O garoto entrou na sala antes dela, e avisou a professora que tinha uma aluna nova.

- Meu nome é Anko e eu vou ser sua professora de Física, você já pode se apresentar para a sala. – mal humorada a mulher olhou para Sakura.

" ótimo Sakura, parece-me que todos os professores são estranhamente estranhos, que estupidez, eu odeio essa parte de se apresentar, para que essa merda toda?"

- Hum... meu nome é Haruno Sakura, sou nova na cidade, tenho 17 anos, e realmente espero poder me dar bem com todos.

- Cara, se depender de mim você vai se dar otimamente bem comigo gatinha – falou um garoto moreno na sala. – Gostosa.

Naquele momento ela poderia já ser confundida com um tomate, e o que mai queria era que abrisse um buraco naquela hora e e pudesse enfiar sua cabeça nele. Seria pedir de mais?

- Fiquem quietos cambada de incompetentes – gritou a professora furiosamente – Você pode ir se sentar ao lado do Sasuke, atrás da Ino, a garota loira.

Ino vira-se para trás e olha atentamente para Sakura.

- Oi Sakura, bem vinda a essa grande porcaria de escola, como você já sabe eu sou a Ino essa daqui do lado é a Hinata e aquela outra atrás de você é a Tenten.

- Muito prazer meninas- rindo ela olhou para todas, e aliviada de terem falado com ela.

- E ai Sakura... quer ficar coma gente no intervalo? – Tenten, uma garota moreno que usava dois coques perguntou.

- Claro.

- Bem vinda a escola Sakura – timidamente Hinata falou.

Sakura lançou um sorriso para a garota morena de longos cabelos e olhos perolados.

Com o decorrer da aula Sakura já estava achando que não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ser, na verdade teria sido perfeito que não fosse o mico que ela pagou logo no inicio da manha.

O sinal do intervalo tocou e a professora falou que já estavam dispensados. Enquanto as garotas iam andando para saida da sala Sakura contava o que tinha ocorrido quando chegou na escola.

- ... ai quando eu fiquei sabendo que era a sala do cursinho intensivo eu praticamente sai correndo.

As garotas que escutavam o que Sakura falavam somente riam de sua cara e do ocorrido. Hinata que parecia ser a mais tímida das novas amigas ria descontroladamente e do nada se engasga e começa a corar feito uma beterraba. O motivo dessa atitude da menina foi que um garoto muito bonito, loira dos olhos azuis chegou na rodinha delas com o maior sorriso já visto na face de alguém. As más línguas daquele colégio diziam que era um garoto muito irritante, mas quem era amigo dele entendia que ele so era um palhaço de marca maior.

- E ae garotas, vou ficar um pouco com você, eu não sei onde o teme se meteu – olhando para Sakura- Oi rosinha eu sou o Naruto muito prazer.

- Oi Naruto.

- Hinataaaaa – abraçou a menina vermelha – acho que você pegou muito sol, esta muito vermelha.

A garota dos olhos perolados nada respondeu, so conseguiu milagrossamente ficxar mais vermelha ainda abaixava a cabeça com uma vontade imensa de sumir.

- Vou ali falar com o Neji e já volto meninas

Falando isso Naruto começa a andar em direção de um garoto com longos cabelos pretos presos em rabo de cavalo, olhos perolados, e muito parecido com Hinata.

Enquanto isso Ino e Tenten riam descontroladamente de Hinata, essa não achava graça nenhuma e so sabia ficar batendo seus dedinhos um no outro e pensando no quanto era uma tapada as vezes.

- Eu falei Hina para você não pegar muito sol- brincava a loira olhando para Hinata e rindo mais ainda.

- Para Ino!

- Eu perdi alguma coisa aqui? Do que vocês estão rindo? – a menina de olhos esmeraldas fita Ino e Tenten com cara de duvida, esperando sua responda.

- SAkura, Sakura... parece-me que você ainda tem muito a aprender aqui – ri a garota de coques e olha de uma maneira estranha para Sakura como se achasse a menina bobinha – A Hinatinha aqui tem uma leve queda pelo Narutão ali, e sempre quando ele vem falar com agente, ela vira a copia de um tomate.

- Serio Tenten? Leve queda? Para mim esta mais para um TOMBO mesmo – acha graça a loira.

- Cala a boca Tenten, se não eu também vou começar a falar da sua "leve queda" pelo meu querido primo. – da um sorrinho malicioso para a morena.

Tenen cora instantaneamente, ela sabia que aquilo que sua amiga dos olhos perolados falou era a mais pura das verdade, mais isso, ela nunca admitiria, se ela fizesse isso, ela estaria jogando sua moral no lixo.

- Quem é seu primo Hinata? – inocentemente perguntou Sakura

- Aquele com quem o Naruto foi conversar – diz apontando para Neji.

- Hummmm! – pensativamente ela fita os dois – E você Ino?

- Hehehe, eu o que Sakurinha? – pisca os olhos de forma cínica

- La vai ela se fazer de desentendida – Hinata olha a amiga – Essa daqui fala tanto dos outros e é apaixonada pelo menino que esquizito de todos, ta que ele é muito gato, mais ele é sinistro. Seu nome é Gaara, ele não veio hoje Sakura, infelizmente não é Ino?

- Vai cata coquinho Hinata, e ele não é esquizito nem sinistro – olhos brilhando – Ele so é incompreendido

Hinata e Tenten a olham como se não acreditasem no que ela esta falando. O amor é cego, surdo e mudo realmente. Elas dão de ombros e fingem que não ouviram a mentira que iludida loira falou.

O sinal da escola toca o que quer dizer que o amado intervalo chegou ao fim. Elas vão para a sala e continuam com a aula da professora Anko. As horas passam depressa e quanto percebem já era a hora da saída.

Sakura com uma louca vontade de ir ao banheiro corre para ele, ocorrendo de ela acabar se separando da outras garotas. Ela da de ombro e faz o que tem que ser feito, lava suas mãos e com passos divagares vai andando em direção da saída da escola, onde encontra sua amigas conversando no portão.

- Sakura, ai esta você, pensei que tinha ido embora. – olha para a rosada dando pulinhos – Amanha meu pais irão viajar, e todo mundo vai dormi lá em casa, apareça la sim?

Sakura percebe que alem das meninas também estavam Sasuke, Naruto e Neji.

- Sasuke, seu irmão também vai querer ir? – Tenten especula para o moreno

- Não sei – diz friamente já andando em direção a sua casa.

Sakura fica olhando para o menino indo embora e comenta para suas amigas o quanto achou o garoto estranho e frio. Elas explicam para ela que ele era assim mesmo, e que era para ela não ligar que se acostumava rapidinho com o jeito dele.

A menina ainda o olhando percebe que por onde ele vai passando as garotas suspiravam e tentavam falar com ele. E ele? Nem se quer dava sinal de que estavam as ouvindo ou que no mínimo existiam.


End file.
